


Welcome Home

by sonderwalker



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is this whump?, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Sickfic, Whump, i just beat the shit out of anakin skywalker and call it writing, i love them both so much, let them talk to each other please, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: A misunderstanding between a Obi-Wan and Anakin boils over into a fight where feelings are left unsaid... for a little while that is. Obi-Wan is perplexed by what seems to be a sudden change in Anakin's mood. Anakin runs away after the confrontation comes to a head, and Obi-Wan searches to find his apprentice in the cold, rainy night of Coruscant, before someone else does, or something else gets to him first.They have a heart to heart after that.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812892
Comments: 62
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through writing prompts on tumblr and this is a result of that. I'm having whatever the opposite of writer's block is right now.

“Again, Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s voice commanded from across the training room. Anakin huffed and got back into a defensive stance, for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

“Yes master.” He said through gritted teeth, trying to calm himself down.

“Let the force guide you, padawan.” Obi-Wan said as he stroked his beard.

“Yes master.” Anakin said again. The training droid approached him again, wielding two training sabers. Anakin stood as firm as he could, ready to defend himself. But his body felt weak and sore from all of the training he had done earlier in the day. He gritted his teeth, trying to get his wandering mind to focus on the incoming attack, but he found it harder than usual to concentrate on the enemy. Anakin blinked, and quickly dogged the first swing, bringing up his blade to block the second. They continued on like this for some time, with Anakin steadily losing ground to the droid as time progressed.

“Watch your footing!” Obi-Wan called out over the fight. Anakin grunted as another swing connected harshly with his own blade, and his arms shook with the strain of holding off the offense. He pressed back as hard as he could, but suddenly his feet were swept out from underneath him and he fell, smacking his head on the ground.

Obi-Wan rushed forward and ended the simulation when he heard his apprentice’s head hit the ground with a harsh thud.

“Anakin!” He called out as he ran over to check on him. Anakin groaned in response, and Obi-Wan watched as his apprentice pushed himself up on shaky arms, breathing heavily.

“Are you alright?” He asked, kneeling down and placing a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. Obi-Wan frowned when he noticed that Anakin felt warmer than usual but brushed it off to the past few hours that he had been training. Anakin wiped the sweat off of his brow, and took a few more deep breaths before speaking.

“I’m fine.” He said. “Just tired from all of the training.” Anakin slowly got up, and Obi-Wan watched as his body seemed to sway slightly once he was standing up straight.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as he reached out. Anakin shrugged his touch away and began to walk towards the exit.

“It’s fine. I have class.” He said as he walked away. Obi-Wan huffed and watched him walk away, not wanting to press him any further.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in the small common room of their apartment, reading over a report on his datapad when the front door suddenly opened. He looked up and saw a disgruntled Anakin walk into the room. Earlier that day, Master Mundi had sent him a message describing Anakin’s behavior in class as “unusual and concerning.” He continued to say that Anakin “showed less interest than usual and was more irritable than usual as well.” He had read over the message several times after receiving it, pondering how to confront his padawan about his recent behavior changes.

“How was class?” Obi-Wan said as he walked by.

“Fine.” Anakin muttered as he continued towards his room. Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin had his ups and downs, just like any other teenager, but he could not deny that his apprentice had been more irritable as of late.

“Anakin, come here.” Obi-Wan called. He heard his apprentice sigh and walk back out towards the common room. Anakin stood at the entrance of the common room, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

“Have you been sleeping well?” He asked, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. Anakin frowned and shrugged. Obi-Wan sighed and continued.

“I’m asking because I got a message from Master Mundi about you today.” He said. Anakin shifted his weight again and cleared his throat.

“Is there anything you want to say?” He asked his apprentice. Anakin shook his head. Obi-Wan could see that he was clenching his jaw, but he had no idea why Anakin would be so tense.

“Do you want to explain your behavior?” Obi-Wan asked in a sterner voice. Anakin narrowed his eyes.

“It was nothing serious.” Anakin stated, his voice rough.

“If it was ‘nothing serious’, the Master Mundi would not have contacted me.” Obi-Wan retorted. Anakin frowned.

“Nothing happened!” Anakin exclaimed, his voice cracking.

“Anakin, you have never been a good liar.” Obi-Wan muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m not lying!” He restored, his voice cracking again. Anakin coughed a few times into his elbow.

“That… does not sound good, padawan.” Obi-Wan said in a softer tone. Anakin lowered his arm away from his face.

“It’s fine.” He muttered.

“No, it clearly is not.” Obi-Wan said, standing up from the sofa. “You have been standoffish all day, you have been performing worse than usual during your sparring sessions, and I was contacted by one of your teachers about your behavior earlier. So clearly, everything is not ‘fine’!” Obi-Wan snapped.

“Why do you even care?” Anakin retorted. “You’re always gone on some mission, and when you come back, all you do is reprimand me about the smallest things!”

“Anakin, that’s not true-“Obi-Wan said while holding up a hand.

“Yes. It. Is.” He said through gritted teeth. “You’re doing it right now.”

“No, Anakin, this is different. This isn’t about me; this is about you.” Obi-Wan replied, trying to keep his cool.

“No. That’s a lie.” Anakin hissed; his voice full of venom. “This has never been about me. No one has asked me how I feel about any of this!” He yelled, his voice cracking again. “Not about my classes, not about my training, not about how the other padawans treat me. All they do is whisper behind my back about how I’m supposed to fulfill some prophecy. They don’t actually care about me as a person!” Obi-Wan blinked, startled at the sudden outburst from his apprentice.

“Anakin, that’s not true.” Obi-Wan began softly. “The jedi-“

“Only accepted me because of the prophecy. Not even Master Yoda wanted me to join.” Anakin said, his voice shaking, his breathing heavy. There was a tense moment of silence before Anakin spoke again.

“Did you even want me to be your padawan?” he asked Obi-Wan, his voice shaking. Obi-Wan hesitated. How could he voice how much Anakin meant to him? How proud he was of how far he had come since he came to the temple? How he would leave the order for him and watch over him on his own if he had to? But in that moment, when he hesitated, it told Anakin all it needed to. He shoved past his master and ran out of the door of their apartment.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, running out of the door after him. Anakin sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him towards the front of the temple, and out of the great hall into the cold and rainy night.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan yelled again, after losing sight of his padawan after he entered the great hall. He looked around, searching for any sign of a 14-year-old boy running through the halls but there was none. Masters and knights moved through the hall; the hoods of their cloaks pulled up to ward off the chill from the night. He continued to circle around, searching for any sign of his padawan.

* * *

Anakin ran down the temple steps as fast as he could but slipped on the last few and fell down the last set of steps. His breath caught in his chest as he fell, and a harsh coughing fit overcame him once he hit the ground. Anakin stayed on his hands and knees for several moments, trying to catch his breath. The cold rain against his bare skin caused him to shiver, and he blinked the rain and tear drops out of his eyes. He looked up and saw people walking around him, paying no attention to him. He slowly got up, wincing as he stood. He could tell from the pain that he would have several fresh bruises tomorrow morning. He straightened up, and tried to take another deep breath, but it only led to another coughing fit that left him doubled over and panting for air. Once he caught his breath a second time, he looked up at the vast assortment of neon signs that covered the upper levels of Coruscant. Not really sure where he was heading to, Anakin began to walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work is busy, so my update schedule will be fluctuating more and more. stories will be updated anywhere between 5-14 days. but I'm still writing I swear

Anakin wandered through the streets of coruscant, the blinding lights blurring together in the cold rain. People hurried past him, huddled in their cloaks to ward off the chill from the wind, not paying him any mind. Holos played in the background- anything from advertisements to the most recent senate address, but they were drowned out by the sound of speeders rushing past and people mingling through the upper levels of coruscant. He remembered coming through these streets when he first came to the temple. Anakin had never seen so many people, buildings, anything really. But now, even though he was surrounded by them, he felt alone.

Obi-Wan pulled the hood of his cloak up and over his head, trying to keep the rain out of his eyes. He quickly hurried down the steps of the temple, searching for any signs of Anakin, but saw nothing. He blinked the rain out of his eyes and tried scanning the area again. People passed the front of the temple, but none of them looked like a disheveled 15-year-old boy. Obi-Wan felt the panic, the fear, begin to grow inside of his chest, and he took a deep breath before releasing those feelings into the force. They would not help him find Anakin; they would only distract him. He reached out into the force- trying to see if he could sense anything through his bond with Anakin.

An overwhelming feeling of dead washed over him as he felt through the bond what Anakin was feeling. Obi-Wan blinked again several times, but this time it was not because of the rain. He gritted his teeth, and he knew that he must find his padawan before someone else did.

Anakin had lost count of the amount of times he had stumbled over his own two feet in the past… stretch of time. Like the lights above him, his thoughts were blurring together into a mess of emotions that he found harder and harder to control. The fear of failure, rejection, punishment all ran through his mind as he thought about how his master would react to his rash behavior. He could already see the incoming lecture- the way Obi-Wan looked at him as if he were pitying him. Anakin curled in on himself as another shiver tore through his body, reminding him of how much his joints ached and how he desperately wanted to get out of the cold. He took a deep breath in- but another coughing fit overcame him as he tried, leaving him doubled over and gasping for air. The people of coruscant continued to pass him by.

But it wasn’t like as if he expected anything else.

Obi-Wan began to walk through the streets, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone that would resemble Anakin. He took familiar routes that he knew that Anakin liked to visit- even if the boy technically was not allowed to leave the temple unsupervised at night. Obi-Wan knew he did it anyway, and he knew that Anakin liked to watch the speeders pass by in the night. He once asked him about that- and while Anakin’s initial reaction was a guarded one, he slowly opened up and revealed that the way the speeders passed in the night reminded him of the shooting starts that he would watch as a child. And while Obi-Wan wanted to remind Anakin that he had to let go of those things, he could not bring himself to do it.

Anakin stumbled and fell over on top of a stack of boxes. Loth cats scattered out in different directions at the noise. He wanted to find the energy to get up, to keep moving, but he couldn’t. A part of his mind was screaming at him to go back to the temple and apologize, but the other part was asking him what was the point if they were just going to reject him anyway. He wanted to keep moving, but he was out of breath; panting as if he had run a marathon, when in reality he had stumbled through the last few city blocks. No matter how hard he tried, it felt as if he couldn’t get enough air in, and Anakin felt the panic begin to claw at his throat as his vision became clouded with dark spots. He shifted and tried to push himself up on shaky arms. And then onto shaky legs. He leaned against the pile of boxes and looked around, trying to suppress another shiver as he took in his surroundings and control his breathing. After blinking several times- he realized with a start that he had ended up at one of his favorite lookout spots. Speeders flew past him in all directions. The rain and the fever made the lights look unfocused- as if they were dancing and moving their way across the sky- reminding Anakin of a slave legend where people would follow the spirits in the sky to freedom. He wondered if this is what they saw when they walked through the desert.

“I thought I would find you here.” A voice said behind him. Anakin turned around and saw his master, and then saw two of his master, before the images joined back together to form one.

“Master.” Anakin whispered hoarsely, not quite sure if he could believe what he was seeing. “How did you know I was here?”

Obi-Wan removed his cloak and handed it to Anakin. “Take it.” He said. “You are shaking as badly as a newly born shaak.” Anakin just blinked and continued to stare. He slowly reached up and grabbed the cloak, but held it in his hands instead of putting it on, examining it closely in his hands

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly. Anakin looked up at his master as a sudden gust of wind blew past them, causing Anakin to shake even more. He saw Obi-Wan frown and knew that the reprimanding due to his behavior was coming soon.

“Master I- “Anakin began, his voice cracking but Obi-Wan held up his hand.

“Anakin, being a jedi means that we have to be able to admit our mistakes, and not dwell on them. Always be attentive and listen to the force, and to others as well…” Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was speaking, he could see his mouth moving. But he kept going in and out of focus, his words becoming more and more jumbled and mixed in with the wind and background noise. He could make out his master’s concerned face and Anakin felt the panic rise again in his throat. His breathing grew faster, the dark spots began to cloud his vision, and the last thing he heard before it all went black was his master yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, and feel free to submit a writing prompt!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best, but I needed to get this off of my chest. this is my first time writing this kind of stuff so I'm sure with more practice I'll get better. I have another prompt I want to try and tackle after this

Obi-Wan quickly hurried through the streets of Coruscant, holding an unconscious Anakin in his arms. He looked down at the boy in his arms and readjusted his grip. Anakin’s head lolled and his forehead was now pressed against Obi-Wan’s neck. He winced at the heat coming off of it and cursed himself for not noticing that something was wrong sooner. The rain blurred his vision, causing the neon signs to blur together into one iridescent light show. The people of Coruscant were silhouettes against its background, and Obi-Wan did his best to weave in an out of them while carrying an unconscious teenager in his arms. He had wrapped his cloak around Anakin to try and stop his shaking, but it didn’t seem to help. Anakin still trembled in his arms, and Obi-Wan quickly rounded another corner as he headed back towards the temple.

He sighed as relief coursed through his veins. Ahead of him were the steps for the jedi temple. At this hour of the night, they were empty, and the raindrops falling from above bounced off of the steps leading up to the great hall. Obi-Wan ascended up the steps wordlessly. All he could hear was his own breath, footsteps and the rain falling from above.

That was until he heard a weak groan from Anakin.

“Master?” He whispered, his voice hoarse. Obi-Wan almost didn’t hear him speak over the sound of the rain.

“We’re almost back to the temple, Anakin.” Obi-Wan replied softly as he continued onward. Obi-Wan frowned when he heard Anakin mumble something unintelligible before shifting in his arms and falling silent again. Anakin always had a witty comeback- no matter what kind of situation they were in. Obi-Wan pursed his lips as he realized that there was something serious going on- and he would get to the bottom of it. Despite the raging fever and being wrapped in Obi-Wan’s cloak, Anakin still trembled in his arms. Obi-Wan quickly ran through the great hall and towards the healers- his pace quickening as he realized that Anakin was trembling harder and becoming less responsive. His breathing was growing more and more ragged. His arms burned with the strain of carrying Anakin for so long. Hooded jedi looked at Obi-Wan in shock and confusion as he jogged through the halls of the temple, holding his unconscious padawan in his arms.

Obi-Wan rushed into the halls of healing, out of breath and arms trembling with the strain of carrying Anakin. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but he had caused enough of a scene just by entering so suddenly- soaking wet and out of breath. Holding an unconscious teenager in his arms. The healers quickly moved into action. Taking Anakin out his arms and placing him on a stretcher. Swarming his body and taking all kinds of vital signs. Shouting over each other as they tried to hook him up to various machines.

The flurry of emotion and action could have lasted for five seconds, or five minutes. Obi-Wan wasn’t really sure. But he stood, rooted to one spot in the halls of the healing, a small puddle forming around where he stood. Doctors and nurses rushed past him, and he watched as they whisked Anakin away.

“Obi-Wan,” A voice called. Obi-Wan turned around and sighed in relief when he saw Bant approaching him.

“What happened?” She said as she stopped in front of him. Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” Obi-Wan whispered. “We were talking, it turned into an argument, Anakin stormed out and…” Obi-Wan trailed off.

“And now you’re here.” Bant said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Obi-Wan sighed again.

“You know,” She began as she placed a hand on his shoulder “I first thought that you taking on Anakin as your padawan when you were hardly a knight yourself might have been a bad idea. But you’ve proven me wrong over and over again.” A moment of silence passed before she spoke again. “And Anakin is a good kid. He’s got a good heart. He’ll be alright.” Obi-Wan smiled softly at her words- he often questioned himself, late at night, wondering if he was the right one to train Anakin. How things could have gone better if Qui-Gon was still alive. How things could have been different if they found Anakin when he was a toddler. If he was a better master.

“I can see the doubt in your eyes, Obi-Wan.” Bant said, breaking the silence. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something when Master Che walked out.

“Master Kenobi.” She greeted him as she approached the two of them. Obi-Wan turned quickly, eager to hear any news about Anakin.

She looked between the two of them, her eyes first settling on Bant before looking back at Obi-Wan before speaking.

“Anakin just had a serious seizure.” She whispered, and Obi-Wan felt as if the ground had been pulled from underneath his feet.

“What?” Bant whispered. Master Che’s face remained grim.

“We’re trying to lower his body temperature, but the convulsions and seizures are making it difficult for us to begin any kind of intravenous treatment. He’s incredibly disoriented.”

“But,” She continued after a moment of silence. “We think we know what the problem is.” Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up at the idea of finally getting to know what could have caused Anakin to act so rash so recently.

“At first, we thought it could have been some kind of untreated flu, but as we were removing his tunic to try and administer fluids intravenously, we noticed that his right arm seemed to have some kind of rash.” She explained.

“Which means that something else is going on.” Bant commented. Master Che nodded.

“Precisely. And while we are sure that there is some kind of untreated chest infection, I am starting to think that this was not the only thing that had been ignored.” She continued.

“What? What else could be going on?” Obi-Wan asked eagerly.

“Master Kenobi, did you know that Anakin had sustained a serious cut on his right arm?” She asked. Obi-Wan shook his head silently. She sighed.

“And that it wasn’t disinfected properly?” She asked. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond, to address his failure as a master when Bant chimed in.

“Master, with all due respect, Anakin is a prideful child. He probably… didn’t want to have his master worry about him.” She added on quickly, wincing at her own words.

“And so instead he opted for neglecting his own health?” She countered. She looked back at Obi-Wan. “Looks like a skill that he learned from you, Kenobi.” She sighed again. The moment of silence that passed way heavy and broken when Master Che spoke again.

“Anakin will probably be fine, but I suggest that you two have a serious talk about all of this once he is well again.” She said before she walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

“Don’t beat yourself up over this, Obi-Wan.” Bant said quietly. “I’m sure you two will figure this out.”

“Right.” He whispered, looking at the floor as he tried to fight back tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not very good at writing whump but i am trying my best to get better!

Obi-Wan watched as healers, nurses, and doctors passed by, moving through the halls of healing. With his back against the wall, he watched as time slowly passed, waiting for news about Anakin. He knew that several hours had passed- the ache in his joints from sitting in one position for so long was telling him that more than anything. But he couldn’t bring himself to move. Not until he got more news about Anakin.

He felt his eyelids drooping, but they would snap open after a moment as his anxiety fought with his exhaustion. Master Che came from around a corner and Obi-Wan quickly stood up, eager to hear any news.

“Master.” He said, his voice hushed. Obi-Wan looked at her- while she was a stern and stoic woman, he had never seen her look weary the way she did now. She started at him for a moment before speaking.

“Padawan Skywalker is going to be fine.” She said before he could say anything else. Obi-Wan let out a huge sigh of relief, releasing hours of anxiety that had been building up. 

“But,” She continued. “It will take some time before he is back to feeling like his normal self.”

“How long?” Obi-Wan asked.

“At least a month.” She said and shrugging. “It could be longer.” Obi-Wan opened and closed his mouth again, unsure of how he was going to break to Anakin that he was going to have to spend the next month sitting still and not doing very much. Master Che sighed.

“I know that your Padawan is an active boy. But trust me, he will not have the energy to be moving around like how he did before for at least two weeks.” Obi-Wan frowned and reached a hand up to stroke his beard to hide the concern in his expression.

“Obi-Wan.” Master Che said in a soft voice. “While the chest infection wouldn’t be that much of a problem on its own, it’s the infection on his arm that is worrisome. Do you know anything about when he could have hurt himself?” He crossed his arms, deep in thought about when Anakin could have done something to injure himself.

“Well…” He began. “If I didn’t know about it until now, that means that he was probably doing something that he didn’t want me knowing about.” Obi-Wan muttered. “And my first guess would be that he was working on some project somewhere and didn’t want me to find out about it.”

Master Che nodded. “That makes sense. Had he been more closed off than usual?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan replied. “His mood got worse as the week went on.”

“Well, I think that tells us what we need to know. He probably was doing something he shouldn’t have been doing- was worried about your reaction and decided to hide the wound instead of getting help.”

“But what about the chest infection?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to push down the guilt that was rising.

“For that, I would assume that he was trying to hide that as well.” Master Che said. She sighed.

“It is obvious that your padawan has learned many things from you, including a lack of self-preservation skills.” Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry when he heard her say that. He decided to change the subject.

“When will he wake up?” He asked, anxious to see his apprentice.

“It’s hard to say. We had to sedate him to stop the convulsions. It should wear off in a few hours, but he won’t be in any condition to hold any kind of conversation. Right now, we are more focused on clearing the blood infection than the chest one.” She paused to look at Obi-Wan’s confused expression before continuing.

“The chest infection, while probably a nuisance, is not life threatening. Had Skywalker waited longer before getting help for the blood infection however, it would have been very likely that we would have had to consider amputation.” Obi-Wan gasped softly.

“He is a healthy child. I am sure he will make a full recovery. It will just take time.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“But for now, I would suggest that you focus on getting some rest yourself, Kenobi.” Master Che said. They heard Bant call her name from another room and Master Che walked off, leaving Obi-Wan alone with his thoughts once again.

* * *

Obi-Wan had never seen Anakin be so still in his life. His padawan was always on the move, and never seemed to tire out. Asking more questions than Obi-Wan had answers. Pushing whatever limits he could. But now, as Obi-Wan stood by Anakin’s bedside, he wished that he were dealing with a hyperactive teenager instead of one who looked like he was on death’s doorstep. The dark circles under his eyes were prominent, and his face was pale aside from the fever. Obi-Wan looked at the machines by his bedside: an oxygen monitor, heart monitor, several IVs, and data pads with notes and charts. He looked back down at Anakin- who was now wearing a white tunic and saw the infection in his arm. Obi-Wan winced while looking at the angry, red lines that ran up and down his arm. He looked out the window, at the afternoon sunlight streaming through the window. Speeders passed by, casting temporary shadows against the buildings. He watched them go by, not really focused on what was in front of him.

Yes, he was definitely going to have a serious talk with Anakin once he was well enough.

He heard a cough and jumped. Obi-Wan quickly turned around and saw Anakin trying to sit up while coughing. He quickly rushed over and helped him sit up, and felt his body shake as the coughing continued.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan said sternly, “How are you feeling?” He watched as Anakin blinked a few times, like as if he were trying get rid of the mind fog from the fever.

“Tired.” He rasped out. He brought a hand up to rub his eyes, and then looked down at the IV that was inserted into his wrist. He frowned, and then looked back up at Obi-Wan, who had now sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Anakin,” he repeated as he watched his apprentice lean back into the pillows, his eyes half open. He lifted an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Obi-Wan sighed.

“I should go get a healer. I’m sure they will want to check in on you and make sure everything is alright.”

“Later.” Anakin whispered, his eyes closing again.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Master, I’m tired.” Anakin replied, his voice cracking on the last word. Obi-Wan felt that tug on his heartstrings.

“Fine. Later.” He said.

* * *

“It is now later, Anakin.” Bant said as she approached his bedside. Anakin’s eyes cracked open, and they still looked dazed from the fever.

“You’re lucky Obi-Wan let you rest some more- if I was your master, I would have had the healer check on you as soon as I saw you were awake.” She said as she picked up a nearby data pad and began to read through its contents.

“Oh, I wanted to, believe me.” Obi-Wan reported from her side. A ghost of a smile formed on Anakin’s face, but his eyes still stayed mostly shut.

“Well, his fever has gone down, so that means that the antibiotics are working.” Bant said as she continued to look at the data pad. “Although you’ll have to stay on bedrest for at least another standard week, Anakin.” He hummed in response, his eyes closed again, and she glanced at Obi-Wan who was trying to conceal his worry in the force.

“Don’t worry about it.” She whispered. “I’m sure Master Che told you that he was going to be really out of it for a while. Until his fever breaks, he won’t be very responsive.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“The only concern we have about that is that if he’s too tired to eat on his own we might have to insert a feeding tube.” Bant muttered. She leaned over and gently shook Anakin’s shoulder, who groaned and then coughed.

“Do you feel like eating anything?” She asked him gently. He shook his head.

“Not even some juice? Some tea?” She questioned. Anakin shook his head again. Bant stood up straight and looked at Obi-Wan. She sighed.

“We can try asking him again later, but if he still says no then we would have to consider inserting the tube. Do you know when the last time he ate was?”

“Yesterday, lunch, I think. He ran out before we had dinner.” Obi-Wan replied. She nodded.

“His body isn’t going to be able to fight off these infections unless we are able to get some more nutrients into him.” She commented. Obi-Wan leaned over and shook Anakin shoulder again.

“Anakin.” He said softly. “If you keep refusing food, then the healers will have to insert a feeding tube.”

“And you don’t want that.” Bant added on. “So, it would be better if you could try and eat a little something on your own.” Anakin whined into his pillow, but after a moment he began to sit up, using shaky arms to help push himself up. The two of them leaned forward and helped him sit up.

“Great!” Bant said. “I’ll be back in a moment with a juice pouch.” She said as she walked away. Anakin leaned forward, resting his head on his master’s shoulder and sighed.

“I know you’re tired, Anakin, but I promise you can sleep after this.” Obi-Wan whispered softly as he rested a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. While he knew that Anakin’s fever had gone down, he could still feel the intense heat against his neck that was coming off of him. He felt Anakin nod, and the wave of chills that overtook his body. He heard the door open and Bant walked in, holding a purple juice pouch in one hand.

“You don’t have to finish it, but you have to try and take a few sips.” She said as she handed Anakin the drink. He took it with shaky hands and Obi-Wan was pleasantly surprised when he was able to finish about half of it before handing it back to her and curling up underneath the covers. Bant chuckled slightly.

“It must be weird to see him so quiet.” She remarked. Obi-Wan nodded.

“Quite.” He replied, watching Anakin’s chest rise and fall as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first whump fic done! thanks for all of the support!!

Obi-Wan had never seen Anakin be so quiet for so long. The restless fidgeting that he usually caught Anakin doing was gone, replaced by a desire to sleep more than Obi-Wan had ever seen in him before. And while certain things improved over time, like the fever breaking after about a week, or Anakin finally having enough energy to ask to have something to read while he spent his time in the halls of healing, Obi-Wan still felt something nagging him.

He wasn’t sure if it was the master in himself that wanted to nag Anakin for his behavior, or the padawan, that still was unsure of what he was doing, and wanted to ask Anakin to forgive him for being so inexperienced. So, he again, opted to say nothing, and just stand by Anakin’s bedside and watch as he slept through most of another day.

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew that he needed to talk to Anakin at some point about their relationship, and about how Anakin didn’t feel comfortable telling him things. But he also wanted to let Anakin rest as much as he could and get a chance to catch up on the now second week of coursework that he had missed completely. All of his teachers were very understanding, something that Obi-Wan was grateful for. He looked up from his data pad when he heard rustling from the bed. He watched as Anakin stretched and opened his eyes, blinking a few times before his eyes focused on his master.

“Hi, Master.” Anakin whispered; his voice hoarse.

“Hello, Anakin.” Obi-Wan responded, setting his data pad down on the bedside table. “How are you feeling?”

Anakin shrugged. “Okay.” Obi-Wan wanted to roll his eyes but resisted the temptation. He knew for a fact that Anakin was not ‘okay’ by any means, otherwise they wouldn’t be here right now. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Well, it was now or never. He chose now.

“Anakin.” Obi- Wan began softly. “We need to talk.” A moment of silence passed between the two of them as Anakin slowly sat up, and Obi-Wan tried not to wince at watching him move so slowly, the small movements exhausting him.

“Anakin, I am worried about you. And the way you have been acting. I am not sure why you feel the need to hide things from me, especially regarding the way that you feel, but I need you to know, that…” Obi-Wan trailed off, watching as Anakin tightly gripped the bedsheets, and looked down at his lap.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan whispered, resting his hand gently on top of his padawan’s, trying to send waves of calm through their bond, to counteract the storm that was his apprentice. “Look at me.”

Anakin slowly turned to face his master, and Obi-Wan saw that he was trying his best not to cry. He gripped his hand gently.

“I need you to know that I will be here for you, regardless of how you feel about yourself. Ready to guide and train you as best as I can.” He paused for a moment, watching a slow smile spread across Anakin’s face.

“And nagging you about leaving droid parts all over the apartment.” And now, with hearing Anakin laugh for the first time in God knows how long, he felt himself smile and relax in return. That was until he heard Anakin’s laughter turn into coughing.

“Alright, alright, I think that’s enough of that for now.” Obi-Wan said as he placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. He winced at hearing how bad that cough sounded, but he was relived that it wasn’t as frequent as it was before. “We wouldn’t want Master Che nagging me now, would we?”

“I think that would be fun to watch.” Anakin rasped out. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

“I’d love to watch someone other than Master Yoda nag you over something.”

“Oh?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “And why is that, padawan?”

“Because Master Yoda nags everyone.” Anakin replied with an eyeroll.

“Well, when you become a master on the jedi council, I’m sure that you too will nag everyone as well.” Obi-Wan teased. Anakin rolled his eyes.

“Oh yes, I can see it now!” Obi-Wan began. He chucked, and looked at Anakin, who’s eyes were starting to close again on their own.

“Perhaps we should continue this conversation another time, when you are feeling more up to it.” Obi-Wan said while resting a hand on Anakin’s leg. He pouted

“’m awake.” Anakin mumbled while rubbing his eyes. “Just…”

“Tired?” Obi-Wan suggested. Anakin sighed.

“I’m tired of being tired.” He grumbled.

“I understand that, but the more you rest, the quicker you can recover… and pick up all of those cleaning droid parts that are in the common room.” Obi-Wan remarked. Anakin grinned lazily, his eyes opening again to meet Obi-Wan’s.

“And next time you’ll tell me before you decide to take on another project.” Obi-Wan added on.

“Okay.” Anakin mumbled.

“And you’ll tell me next time you hurt yourself.”

A brief pause passed before he heard Anakin whisper.

“Okay.”

“And you will tell me the next time you are feeling unwell.”

“Okay.” Anakin whispered again, his eyes closed, and his head leaning to one side.

“I mean it, Anakin. I care about you too much to let this happen again.” He watched as Anakin opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow,

“I meant that, Anakin.” Obi-Wan repeated, locking eyes with his apprentice.

“I’ll say something, next time. Promise.” Anakin muttered, his eyes closing again after.

“You better, otherwise I’m pretty sure Master Che will have my head.” Obi-Wan added on. And when Anakin didn’t reply again because he had fallen asleep again for the countless time that day, Obi-Wan decided to stare out of the window, watching the sunlight stream through the buildings on coruscant, and couldn’t help but notice that the force felt a little lighter after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to send me a writing prompt!


End file.
